


5 Times Tony Used Music to Communicate With Bruce, and One Time Bruce Replied

by ChibiYoda



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Science Boyfriends, This Is My Ship and It Has Wrecked Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:43:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2118963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiYoda/pseuds/ChibiYoda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony tries letting music do the talking for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Times Tony Used Music to Communicate With Bruce, and One Time Bruce Replied

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this prompt on Avengerkink:
> 
> "Gen (Possible Any/Tony) 5 Times Tony used music to communicate how he felt to the team or a single Avenger and one time they used music to communicate with him.
> 
> Tony's not very good at expressing himself with words, so he learned (after a fight with Pepper/Rhodey?) how to use music and lyrics to talk about his feelings. So when the Avengers move in, he suddenly finds himself doing this a lot more.
> 
> \+ 1 The author uses the songs "It's Time" by Imagine Dragons, "Titanium" by David Guetta feat. Sia, "It Will Rain" by Bruno Mars, but all songs from movies, games, TV, anywhere are awesome
> 
> \+ 1 It's Natasha who figures it out
> 
> It's a strange prompt, but one I hope everyone likes!"  
>  
> 
> I didn't use any of the OP's song choices, mainly because I didn't know any of them, and I simplified it, because I have a short attention span and don't often write something lengthy. Naturally, I turned it into a Science Boyfriends story...

It was early on a Monday morning. Bruce was beginning his day in the lab by checking email. Usually his inbox was flooded with links to silly videos, or bad jokes, or pictures of scary Walmart shoppers and such - compliments of Tony and Clint. He needed to clear them out regularly.

Amongst all of the 'entertainment', he came across a message from an unknown sender. The subject line merely read 'Listen'. When Bruce opened it, he found no text, only a music file. He ventured a listen.

"...I'm livin' for givin' the devil his due.  
And I'm burnin', I'm burnin', I'm burnin' for you..."

Bruce assumed that it was sent to him by mistake, and deleted it.

The next morning, he found another email. Same sender, same subject line. Bruce thought it was a resend of yesterday's message. Since he hadn't sent a reply, the sender must have thought that the message didn't reach its intended target, and tried again. He noticed, however, that the file size was different from the previous one. Out of curiosity, he clicked on it.

"...Doctor, doctor, gimme the news, I've got a bad case of lovin' you.  
No pill's gonna cure my ill, I've got a bad case of lovin' you..."

Bruce decided to try to let the sender know that they had the wrong address. He replied as such, and didn't think any more on it...until a few minutes later, when his reply was kicked back to him as being 'undeliverable'. Strange.

Wednesday morning. Another day, another puzzling email. A new song. 

"...Ooooh I want you,  
I don't know if I need you,  
but ooooh I'd die to find out..."

At least this was a little more interesting than what he usually found in his inbox.

Thursday morning brought him:

"...I can't do without you for too long.  
You're my situation.  
You're my kinda lover..."

Then on Friday...

"...Now that I know what I'm without,  
You can't just leave me.  
Breathe into me and make me real.  
Bring me to life..."

And no sooner did he finish listening to that song, he found another email from Anonymous. This time the subject line said 'Read'. He opened it, and it said -

'I'm burnin' for you. I've got a bad case of lovin' you. I want you, you're my kinda lover. So, bring me to life.'

He decided that whatever this was, it had gone on long enough. He went down to the garage to find Tony, and see if he could trace the emails some way.

He could hear music as he approached...

"I'm burnin', I'm burnin', I'm burnin' for you..."

He went in. There was no sign of Tony. As the current song ended, another began.

"Hot summer night, fell like a net. I've gotta find my baby yet.."

Bruce noticed activity on one of the display screens. It was a list of songs, currently on repeat mode. All five songs that were sent to him, in the order they'd been sent. Bruce left the garage, and headed back to his lab.

Tony emerged from his hiding place and stopped the playlist. He sighed, then blared some of his usual thinking music. A few minutes later, he was notified of an incoming message. He recognized the sender. The subject line read 'Listen', and it held a single music file. He clicked on it. After a minute, he smiled.

"...If you read my mind,  
you'll see I'm crazy for you.  
Touch me once,  
and you'll know it's true..."

**Author's Note:**

> The songs were: 
> 
> Burnin' for You - Blue Oyster Cult  
> Bad Case of Lovin' You - Robert Palmer  
> I Want You - Savage Garden  
> My Kind of Lover - Billy Squier  
> Bring Me to Life - Evanescence  
> Crazy For You - Madonna
> 
> Written in February 2013.


End file.
